Chance for success
by callmesugar
Summary: The other mother has been brought back, and is taking revenge.But question is, who brought her back?
1. Chapter 1

I'm just know coming up with this Coraline story. Hope ya like it!

* * *

><p>It was always the same routine every night, after her encounter with the other mother. Every night she heard the slightest sound a scratch at the window, the rustling of leaves outside, set her off. Although she tried to reassure herself, her body and mind were still on alert. Nothing she tried could calm herself, she got rid of the key, set the ghost children free, she had even locked her windows and dropped stones on the cover of the well. Still the other mother haunted her in her dreams<p>

Coralines eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly, trying to steady her breath. The other mothers laugh still rang through her ears. _Another bad dream again, _thought Coraline. Lucky for her though, by the time she was done with her dream, the sun was already high in the sky. A flicker of happiness ran over her. She saw the sun and hadn't had to go back to bed and face the other mothers cackle.

Coraline crawled out from the covers and shivered as her bare feet touched the hard wood floor, and the cold air hit her. She hurried into the partly carpeted hallway outside her bedroom and skipped down the flight of stairs. She crossed the threshold that separated the hallway from the kitchen.

There in the kitchen sat her mother and her father. As usual, her father was cooking and her mother had her face practically buried in her computer. None of them bothered to say good morning, only, " you look awful, look at the bags under your eyes !" exclaimed her mother.

"Thanks." said Coraline "...and good morning to you too". "Don't get flip" snapped her mother.

Tension had been building also after the incident with her mothers accident. It had also gotten even worse after the numerous times Coraline tried to explain what happened with the other mother. But it was proving useless after awhile.

" Are you getting any sleep" asked her father. " No"she answered. "Why not ?" he asked in reply. Coraline wanted to answer truthfully, but she knew, that telling the truth would turn into lies in the mind of her parents. Coraline thought over the possible answers in her head. She finally decided to lie and settled in an answer. " The house",_ STUPID ANSWER!_ ,she thought to herself. In her head it sounded a lot better than actually saying it.

" What about the house" asked her mother, who looked up from her computer. She had to think of a better answer to make it sound truthful. " I think they are rats in the attic" _That's better,_ she thought. "Call the exterminator charley". Thankfully for Coraline, her mother was scared of rats, so it made it sound truthful. _But if you only knew, _thought Coraline.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I say thanks to all the people who reviewed my story, and the critics, I really appreciate it!

Especially one idea I have gotten, which, I am going to use in my story. Thanks to the author, Down, or I think he/she is an author. Couldn't find any stories. Anyway, enough . Onto the story!

* * *

><p>Wybies' POV<p>

The other mother, or so she called herself , waved goodbye to me as I crawled through the colorful tunnel. Even though I have been here before, the way it sparkled still fascinated me. Finally, I reached for the door on the other side. I gave it a push to make way for myself, and crawled out. As I stood up and brushed myself off, I heard something._ Oh no! _,I thought, _she's home, I'm so dead!._ I hurried to the exit of the parlor, and went into the kitchen. I looked out to the window , there they were, and they were coming out of the car. _Damn!_. I hurried out of the kitchen an rushed down the hallway and looked through doors to find the back exit.

But, there was an obstacle. The one I have been fearing the whole time I had been visiting the house to see the other mother. It's bright blue orbs stared at me, I could see the mix of surprise and hatred in his eyes. _He must have watched the whole thing, ever since the beginning. _I stepped forward, only to elicit a growl from his mouth. I have to be honest, it scared me to hear it, he's never done it before.

The footsteps of Coraline and on the porch. I had to make an escape and make one fast. The lock on the door was unlocked with a click. And I did the unthinkable. I ran towards the cat a practically drop-kicked him in the air. I felt awful, it was like kicking my own soul. _He'll never forgive me. _I made a B-line for the back entrance , unseen by Coraline, and ran all the way home. On my way I realized something, I left the door open! And the key was with me!

Coralines POV

I pushed open the door and stepped into the kitchen. The house was peaceful and it felt great to be home alone. And it made me giddy and excited. I could do what ever I wanted!

_Do you hear that?_ I toyed with myself.

_What?_ I replied to myself

_There's no annoying computer key clicking!._

I giggled and hurried up the stairs to change. But, something caught my eye. The door. I turned my head and fear rushed through me, and blood drained from my face. It was OPEN! " NO!". I ran over to the door, "there's no key!". I pushed the door shut, but it only squeaked back open. Its sparkling tunnel seemed to laugh at me.

I kept shutting the door, I was on the verge of a break down "WITCH" I yelled. I gave the door a powerful kick with my boot, and heard the crack of wood. Tears rolled down my face.

_This isn't happening!_


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own coraline, blah, blah , blah, you know the rest.

* * *

><p>The tears had subsided, but the tremors still plagued her. She still laid down on the floor of the parlor , trying to advert her attention to something other than the brightly colored tunnel. Only to make things worse was the whole situation in general. No one to talk to, noone else that understands, no key, and no one to blame. The other mothers cackle rang through her ears, feeling like whole is being drilled through her skull. An endless echo. She was sure she had locked the door, and threw away the key down the well. <em>Who could have opened it? The cat? No. Mother? No. Father? No. Wybie? N... well?.<em> The idea churned through her head for a while. She finally decided, _no. he doesn't have access, or does he?_

Coraline remembered hearing that his grandmother owned the building. What if he got caught? What if he got caught! If she's sewed the buttons already! Her heart raced. " what do I do?" there s no way she could go back in there. That tunnel, that death trap. Never. Although her decision was hash she didn't care. If he opened it and went, and did let her sew the buttons, his stupidity caught up with him. And he deserved it. But what to do with the door? She didn't dare leave it open. No way.

She could just put a chair up to it. Naw, to easy. Plus, her mother would move it. Nails, YEAH!. Naw. _I don't trust myself with a hammer. _Tape. Perfect, clear , easy, and strong. Coraline grabbed a chair and wedged it in front of the door for safe keeping. She went through the cluttered drawer, but finally found the tape and glue. She figured the glue would be good for the crack in it.

Coraline carefully repaired the crack, lifting the part that was hanging by a thread. _I kick pretty hard._ She thought. In no time, the door was shut and glued, and relief washed over her. She could now walk away.

Wybies POV

I've been a nervous wreck! I haven't slept in days. The incident scared the living crap out of me! I can't it out of my mind, what has happened? Did she find it? Does she know? OH!

It's eating me! What to do! What to do! Rage coursed through his veins. "grrrrr..."

He needed to come clean. And he knew it too.

* * *

><p>please review! sorry for the short chapter, but, writers block has set in. *sigh*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Reveal? Maybe. Maybe not?

* * *

><p>Wybie was not looking forward to this at all. No doubt there would be yelling, anger, and forever tension between them both. So, he slowly made his way down the path that led to Coralines' apartment. He thought of what he would say, trying to figure out the exact things she would say. But there was the problem, Coraline could be unpredictable, and so, there was no planning. He felt helpless, like she would never forgive him.<p>

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He thought. _Why didn't I believe her! _. he knew he should have listened to her. That she had something important she was saying about the 'other mother'. But, he still didn't understand why. Why at first, Coraline was upset towards the other mother. But why? There was nothing wrong with the other mother. Was there?

Other mothers POV

"Hahahaha" ,I laughed to myself. Stupid girl. She really thought that tape, out of all things, she really thought tape would do the trick. Would be able to withstand me. It was cute how innocent her mind was. I quickly tore through the tape, and was able to crawl the little door. Not letting any off the pieces of tape to get caught on me. I slowly crept my way through the house, glad that Coraline was not around to see me creep through the house. I already knew my way around. Considering I replicated it about four times.

I was going to get that girls no matter how long it took . So, I figured that since the only time she's not on guard, I would strike. I don't know when or where, but it will soon happen. But I think I'll have some fun with her. After all she did to me, she deserves to be tormented. So, lets have some fun.

Coralines POV

I felt better no that the door was closed once more. But, sleepless nights, my I mention once more. I still remember how I felt that week with the other mother , it was like walking on broken glass. How bad I felt there, when I lost my parents, I felt like I was in ruins. It still haunts me. Not that my parents were any better. But, it sure beats having my soul eaten.

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be? _I thought to myself. Possibly Wybie. My parents wouldn't have knocked. So, I opened the door, to by no surprise, opened up to see Wybies face. He looked worried. I wonder why ? Probably something stupid, like a part on his bike, or a stubbed toe. Before he could say anything, I told him to come in. I put on a smile. I guess I could use some company, and someone there to have fun with.

Wybies POV

I sat down at the table, and so did she. He face meant, 'yes?', "Coraline" I started "I have something to tell you". Here we go.

* * *

><p>Did you really think that i would make it that easy, and end the suspension. Ha! shows how much you know. ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I love this chapter. ;)

* * *

><p>Coralines POV<p>

Anger welled inside of me as Wybie told me what he had done. How could he? He didn't listen that's what. I was right it was him, and I'm sorry that he came back out of the tunnel. How could he deceive me like that? Let alone break into my house! I was about ready to explode on him, but I want him to finish his story. I have no idea if he's really telling the truth. Should I even trust him anymore? Should I just yell at him and send him on his way. No. He deserves to have it for what he did.

He was close to the finish I could tell. I tried to come up with what I would say to him after. I didn't have time to think before he stopped. " And that's what happened...", he had a scared look on his face. I knew he knew, that he something that I would certainly get furious over. I eyed him for a moment, then looked at the little door through the hallway.

I looked back at his face, and feelings exploded. " HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled. He jumped a bit at my outburst. I lowered my tone a bit, " Break into my house! Go snooping through it! How can I trust you! How!"

"I-I"

" I-I-YOU! I cannot believe you!"

"But..."

"But nothing!"

Other mother POV

I could hear the yelling coming from down stairs. It was like music to my ears. It was like watching TV. Or whatever it was. I remember one of the children talking about on of the 'greatest things he's ever seen' , so called, 'TV'. "pff". She was furious, it was WONDERFUL!

But what could make her even more furious? Things stolen? Strange happenings? " got it!"

I still had the button box I tried to give to her. I crept into her bedroom, and set the the box on her pillow. " see how you like this"

Wybies POV

I knew she would be mad. But not this mad, you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. I just sat there with a expression that was between dumbstruck, and scared. She went on and on, and telling by her words, she wasn't going to forgive me. I flinched at her crude language. I never knew that she had such an extended vocabulary. It was sorta funny how such an innocent looking girl and really deceive you.

Her tone softened a bit but she was still letting out her fury. She eventually quieted down, and just sat there looking at me. She was out of breath, you could tell. I don't think she even took one breath during the whole thing. Jeeze, she must be good under water. " what next"

* * *

><p>like i said, i love this chapter, Please review, i'll have the next chapter soon.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

things are picking up!

* * *

><p>Coraline was filled with anger and sadness. She was still shocked at what he had done. By now Wybie was gone, and Coraline was left alone in her large apartment. She had sent Wybie away and told him not to come back. I hurt her to say the words, but he deserved it, after all he's done. And at the moment, Coraline wanted to do nothing more but sink into a deep sleep, and let the problems melt away.<p>

But before she could make it up the stairs, the worst sound hit her ears. Her parents car door. _Goody ._ She thought. Her mother rushed through the door, by now, it was pouring rain outside. Coraline was surprised that she hadn't noticed. Her mother was sopping wet, and so was her mothers precious computer case.

Expecting a hello, well, there was none. But Coraline wasn't surprised she didn't get one, she'd be surprised if she actually got one. It would be like getting a birthday present of a thousand dollars. " My laptop!" her mother yelled. _Course._ Her mother frantically opened the cracked leather case, quickly ripped it out and turned it on.

She sighed a sigh of relief to know that her laptop had not been broken, and was working perfectly. Without even noticing Coraline, she pulled out one of the chairs from underneath the kitchen table, and started writing. The retched clicking of the laptop keys hit Coralines ears like led bullets. Constant clicking was heard throughout the house almost twenty-four hours, a day, every day, for an endless three-hundred- sixty-five days a year. _Annoying_.

Coraline resumed making her way up the stairs to her room to change. The creaks of the wood floors added to the annoyance of the clicking keys. _Just wait 'till __**dad **__gets home. Joy!. _She thought sarcastically .She made her way to the bathroom, and did her duties before bed. All changed and ready for bed. Coraline made one more walk down the hall to her room.

Getting into bed, Coraline noticed something. It was a box. _What is that? _The box was orange, blue stripes, with a bow on top. _Hey! That looks familiar. _With curiosity taking hold, Coraline reached to the end of the bed, and picked up the small box. Before opening the box, she examined it. She felt strange, how the box looks so familiar. With shaky hands, she tried to open the box.

She couldn't help but think someone was watching her as she lifted up the cover. Before taking it off the cover, she took a careful look around, nerves taking over. Noone was there._ Hmmmm... _taking off the cover, a look of horror formed. Coraline saw the two things that haunted her most.

The buttons.

* * *

><p>buttons!goody! xD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

i am so sorry for the wait, schoool and the computer were being a pain.

* * *

><p>Coraline didn't know what to think, every emotion was running through her at that moment. Seeing the two small round buttons that she feared, and still did fear. Coraline could still not determine how such a small thing can strike so much fear into someone. Perhaps it was the consequences that went along with it .She flung the box across the room, not wanting to stare at it any longer.<p>

Coraline went into panic. She thought she had gotten rid of the other mother. Obviously, she was wrong. But the question that haunted her most was, where is the other mother? _She could be anywhere! _Thought Corlaine. She could be roaming the house at that very second. She was terrified, and she was frozen stiff on her bed. Coraline didn't move one muscsle, she was thinking through her head of what to do next.

Other mother POV

I enjoyed watching her panic, seeing her face when she had opened the box. Priceless. My mind was racing on what to do next. For now she just sat there terrified, dumbfounded. But what to do next. She would surely be curious at her to look, just her nature.

Wybies POV

I felt terrible for what I did, but, still I couldn't help but be angry too. For all the years she'd know me, she couldn't forgive for what I did. I must have said sorry god knows how much.

Maybe I'll go back. No, she'll kick me out any how. But maybe if I just tell her what she should have done. But there is no use, Coraline is stubborn, and won't give up on her decision that she already made. And if she did, it would be a shocker.

Throughout the week, Wybie pondered weather to go back and testify, or to keep his mouth shut. And also throughout the week, Coraline lived on edge constantly. Always watching out for signs of the Other Mother, and for once caring about her parents, and their safety. She could feel anxiety start to set in, as the Other Mother intruded in her thoughts, and her dreams.

She had threw out the box and the buttons, and had not seen them since. The Other mother was toying with her, and she knew it. She knew that every scream of fright and every jump made the Other Mother laugh. It gave the Other Mother joy, and she could do nothing about it.

* * *

><p>I know, this chapter sucks! i'll try to do better next time.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm going forward a couple weeks. Just pointing that out.

* * *

><p>I had been a long two weeks. The constant tormenting of the Other Mother, and th absence of her best friend. Coraline was surprised that she had not seen Wybie, he was usually relentless. But she guessed that this finally did it. It also seemed that the world was mourning with her, it had rained hard for two weeks straight. It seemed that the world was as sad as she is.<p>

Eventually, she forgot all about the rain, and didn't notice it, but today seemed different. The clouds have gone, the sky was clear, and the birds were singing. But that just made it worse, to see everyone else happy, and her not. No matter how hard she tried, nothing cheered her up. And by one in the afternoon, she was still sleeping.

Coraline finally opened her eyes to the room filled with bright summer light. It stung as she sat up, and had to squint she gave a grunt as she swung her feet out from under the covers, and onto the cold floor. She quickly lifted them up, not expecting the sudden cold.

Everything moved like it was in slow motion, especially Coraline. Everything felt like a dream, like it was not real. But at the sudden shout of her name, Coraline jumped , not expecting the sharp yell. Her head throbbed, at the loud sound, just like every other morning. Lately she had been experiencing constant headaches. In which she could not explain, she mearly shrugged them off, and as soon as they were gone, she forgot all about them.

" Coraline !" her mother shouted " get down her now!". Coraline figured she better hurry up, or today might be hell, her mother had short patience recently. Ever since the incident with Other Mother, it seemed that her family had been plagued by bad fortune. Her father had recently gotten fired, her mother had a car accident, Coralines grades haad fallen from A's and B's to C's and D's . Also, the whole family had fallen into debt.

Coraline rushed down the stairs and met her mother and father in the kitchen. "What" said Coraline rather annoyed. Her others face crinkled up, and gave Coraline a glare.

"Me and your father have to go somewhere for a while. That' s _what._"

" So?"

" you have to stay with someone , we'll be gone for a rather long while."

" where ?"

" Well, since he's you friend, you'll be staying over at Wybies' mothers house for a while"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>;) Can't wait for next chapter!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Coralines mother was shocked by the sudden out burst from her daughter. Even as small as Coraline was, she certainly had a voice. But the shock quickly passed, and anger rolled in, but, because she decided that she didn't want to fight, she just acted like it didn't happen. And, just went on.

"Yes. Now, pack up and start moving, you got till' ten." said her mother.

Coraline looked at the clock up on the wall. The clock read nine, so she hurried down the hall. Making sure to stomp her feet on the way, just to irritate her mother, and slammed her bedroom door.

Mothers POV

I watched as she walked, or rather ran out of the kitchen, stomping her feet, and slamming her door. I couldn't put my finger on her reaction. She loves her friend Wybie, and always wants to sleep over, of course I never let her. But, then, wouldn't she want to go? Id on't know. Lately she freaks me out, always changing.

I was snapped out of my thoughts we she she came back down stairs, her bag was packed, and her hair neat and straight. She looked nice, though her face didn't, I hated to see her sad. But I showed no emotion. Charlie just came in, and the car was all packed. I grabbed my own suitcase, and we all hurried out the door.

Coraline got into the car, slamming the door to show once again her anger. But didn't let I get to me. I kept a straight face and got into the car myself. I could tell this was going to be a long car ride, as Coraline started with her protest.

Wybies POV

I was both scared and nervous. On one hand, I might be able to win back Corqalines friendship, and to she might the crap out of me. But I hoped for the best. I straightened up my room, as Gran instructed, and kept an eye out for Coraline. Out of all the passing cars, none of them seemed to be hers, which added to my anticipation.

Finally, I saw it, her grey buggie pulling into the drive way. I rushed down the stairwell and almost ran over my grandmother. She was to slow. I could hear the footsteps, and opened the door to meet them. They all had smiles except for Coraline. She had on her death glare, ut seemed to pierce right through you.

This is going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>i gonna have soooo much fun with the next chapter. oh, and old English sucks, and british humor. just saying.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Wybies POV

She just walked right passed me, while keeping her death glare on me. I stayed with my grandmother and said hello to them, I could hear drop her bag on th floor, and step into the kitchen. Unlike Coraline, her parents had a smile on, and were in good spirits.

Coraline looked awful, like she hadn't slept in days. Sh had bags under her eyes, and the ooked in them was as if she was in a daze. Like everything she did was a dream. I just hope she's ok, maybe it's something I did?

Coralines POV

I wasn't happy at all, I felt dead, and I just want to kill myself. I gave him my best death glare that I could muster, and kept my poker face. Maybe if I ignore him, he won't bother me. One can only hope. I just walked passed him and kept staring.

His grandmothers house seemed so vintage. Sorta, like it was from the 1800s' or something. The floors creaked as I walked down the hallway, and I put my bag on the chair as I passed it. I decided to go explore. I kept walking down the hallway till' I came across the kitchen entrance. It wasn't as different as my own, only that the colors were different.

It was all a bright cheery yellow, with dark blue accents. It hurt my eyes at how bright it was, I hope the rest of the house isn't like this. Especially my room. I kept going and went into the living room, thankfully, it wasn't like the kitchen. It went back to more like a dusty 1800s'. I just sat on the couch and stared out the window. Watching the birds and the trees.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I turned to expect either my mother and father or Wybies grandmother. I was wrong. It was Wybie, he came and sat down next to me. I was surprised that he did, I thought that he would be to chicken. " What do you want?"

* * *

><p>Srry about the short chapter, it was basically a filler, but the next one will be better.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Coraline POV

He hesitated , I could see a bead of sweat run down his face, I could tell he was nervous. "So?", I was getting annoyed at the silence. It was bad enough being here, and have to deal with him. Just looking at him made me sick. After all the years I trusted him, I still couldn't believe it.

" So I hear your staying for a week, right ?"

"Duh", I was getting more annoyed by the second. He hesitated once more before answering .

" So, d-do you want to see your room?"

" Whatever". He got up and headed out of the room, I followed, grabbing my bag from the hallway, and headed up the stairs to follow. The hallway was bright once more, with pinks and greens. It was like a flower threw up all over it.

He lead me down the hallway, and we stopped at the last door in the hallway. "Here it is" he said, gesturing towards the door. I went to open the door, silently praying that the color would be different, and thank god it was. I walked in and sat on the bed, throwing my bag on the floor. The room was mostly brown and dark purple, it fit my standards.

I looked over at the door to see Wybie still standing there. " Can I help you?". he looked up at me and answered.

" Do you .. Do you think that you c-could forgive me?". I was shocked by the question. I was angry at him, but to be truthful, I still wanted to be his friend. But, I was a stubborn person, and didn't give in easily.

I thought it over for a moment. Why not? But certainly under conditions, and not to easily would my friendship be brought back. " Sure", his face lit up and he smiled, "but..." , smile dropped, " you have earn back you're trusted.

" Yes, yes ,YES", I smiled at his reaction.

Other Mother POV

I was furious that she left, and there was no way I could get her here she was going. But, I was going to make the time worth it. I had returned to my little world, and started building. I wasn't gonna have her walk into a blank world. I was going to make to make it the same, but scarier, but I wasn't to hard. I had lost some of my strength, so I couldn't make it quality.

I was ready for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Coralines POV

Me and Wybies friendship had slowly regained some of it's original spark. We were laughing together, and talking almost always. We certainly kept ourselves busy with different activities with each other. It was a little boring because of his grandmother being so over-protected, but I was worth it. I missed his friendship, even though I don't like to admit it.

Before it knew it, I was at the front door saying goodbye to him. I was a little disappointed that I had to leave. I had packed my bag, and it was about noon. I gave him a smile, aid goodbye, and my mother, father, and I, were on our way. I watched as the house disappeared in the distance, but before I knew it, we were at the house.

Nothing had changed outside of the house, it was all the same. Mr. Bobinsky on the roof, and Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible were heading up the cellar stairs, waving at us with smiles. The tulips hadn't shriveled up one bit, of course it was still fall. My footsteps crunched as it walked above the leaves, and up the porch.

Yes everything was the same outside, but not inside. It was a wrecked and my parents were in shock. Walls were scratched, papers were everywhere, cabinets were open, one was hang on by one hinge. It was a disaster zone, and it terrified me. A lot. " what the hell happened in here!" yelled my father. We all walked around and observed the house, trying hard to take everything in all at once.

After an hour, thing were sorta fixed and things weren't as bad and messy. I haad eaten dinner and gotten in to bed, but I still lay awake, I could hear my dad snoring in the other room. So I knew they were asleep. This was my chance. I snuck out of bed, tip-toeing down the stairs, carful not wake my parents.

I saw the little door, I was open a little of the way. The bright colors of the tunnel brought bad memories. I slowly opened the door and reluctantly climbed in it.


	13. Chapter 13

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, never stopping. But, finally the end appeared. The place still seemed the same, but for one scary aspect. The world seemed half broken and battered, trees where crumpled up like paper, the ground was scratchy, and worst of all, the house looked like a soggy wet paper box. The world only had four specific colors, green black, brown, and white, no more no less. It was creepy and it felt wrong.

All Coraline remembered was that the world was just white, and right now, she kinda liked it like that more. Now it just looked sloppy. But she went through with her bravest face she could muster. The ground was like walking on mud, it stuck to her shoes, and was hard to walk through.

She finally reached the house, but it was no better, she sunk in to about her ankles. There was no door, so she just walked through. The walls were wet and sticky, and a lot different than her own house. Things were missing, like tables walls, doors, stairs, and even floor pieces. _Nice patch job._ She thought.

Trudging through the house, Coraline finally came to the Other Mothers room. Th room was dark, and as usual, there was the Other Mother, in her usual chair in the middle of the room. She looked the same as she did when Coraline left her. She stood up to meet Coraline. She stopped in front of the Other Mother, not showing an ounce of fear.

* * *

><p>Srry for the short, very short, chapter. The next one will be better, promise ;)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

The Other Mother just towered over Coraline, making her look like an ant. An ant caught up in the Other Mothers web. The Other Mother gave a smirk, "So, you're back", she said.

" That's right" retorted Coraline.

" Why?"

" You know why!"

The Other Mother gave her a quizzical look, and stated walking away, " no, I'm afraid I don't.", she sat down on the bug like chair. Coraline gave her an angered look, she was not in the mood for the Other Mothers games right know.

"Stop messing with me" said Coraline.

" No". Coraline was furious at the answer and was determined not to take no for an answer. The Other Mother looked back at Coraline, seeing hr shocked expression. " What!", Coraline shrieked.

" You heard me" said the Other Mother plainly.

" Yes!"

"But why would I do that?"

"Because!"

The Other Mother stood up once more, and walked over to Coraline. "Why would I stop pestering you, if maybe you'll give in. And we don't want to take that chance."

"We'll what can I do to get you to stop."

The Other Mother reached behind her back and pulled out the little box. "This is what."

* * *

><p>Back to the buttons!<p>

oh, and by the way, i have a problem i must share with you, my father has been prying on my reviews, so i ask if the next reviews you make have no swearing, please! that would mean alot! till' next time.

PS: don't mention what i just said right now. just saying.


	15. Chapter 15

The Other Mother had been toying with Coraline for what seemed like hours, and Coraline was getting fed up. But the Other Mother didn't, she was the same way she was at the beginning, and at the moment had a smirk on her face. Coraline was at her breaking point, and the Other Mother knew it, just a little more time. The Other Mother turned to Coraline,

"Tired Coraline?" she added a small chuckle at the end to show her happiness at Coralines state.

Coraline stood up straight, "No, but you need to cut the crap" Coraline stepped closer " the only thing that I'm tired of is you're voice."

"Isn't that sweet, you think I really give a damn". The tension could be cut with a knife at that moment.

"You know what I want, so why do keep going on like this."

"Well that offer was turned down awhile ago"

"But in my mind it hasn't been. You know my point of view"

"Well there is no way I'll do it. What else do you got?"

"Nothing, is what I got."

"I know you do"

The Other Mother went over this in her head._ Well, I guess there is one way, it's a win win, I get a soul, and she gets her feeling hurt. Perfect". _The Other Mother turned to Coraline, and got up close.

"There is one way" the Other Mother said looking Coraline in the eye.

"What",Coraline snapped.

The Other Mother had a big grin this time, "You, bring you're little friend Wybie, I take his soul. You go away happy and safe. Problem solved."

Coraline was shocked at the prospect, and crushed. No way could she do that to Wybie, after all, they were just getting back to the way things were. She was finally feeling a little happy, Wybie brought her joy. To loose it would be devastating. Coraline was overwhelmed at that moment. So much for keeping her cool, her eyes grew large and her mouth hung open.

The Other Mother could see the snap in her eyes. Coraline backed up toward the door.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"I-I-I ...".Coraline made a break for it.

"Holler any time to tell me the answer" yelled the Other Mother. Coraline ran past the Other Mother and practically jumped into the tunnel. She shut the door, and crawled as fast as she could.. The Other Mother put up no fight though, she knew that Coraline would come back.

* * *

><p>Just to let you know, I'm not a big fan of happy endings. so brace youself. ;) * evil laugh*<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Coraline refused to give in to the Other Mother. But, she was out of options, she couldn't lock the door, she wasn't gonna give up her life, or Wybies for that matter. She was stuck, backed up against a wall, literally caught in the spiders web.

Coraline sunk in the kitchen chair, everything had hit her at once. No warning, it all seemed like a blur. What made it even worse was the loneliness, she had no one to turn to, not even her mother or father. Coraline was overwhelmed, all she could do right now was think things over.

Coraline sat back in her chair and tried to clear her mind. For once she was happy to hear the clicking of the computer keys. It gave her something to concentrate on so she could clear her mind. She thought of nothing but the clicking. For once she started to feel a little better, it was nice not to think of the bad things happening to her.

Coraline was snapped out of her peace by her mothers voice. " Coraline!" her mother practically yelled.

"What" Coraline replied angrily. She wasn't in the mood to be bothered and to be deprived of her peace.

"You're little friend Wybies here"

Coraline couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed him, there he was standing right next to her. "Oh"

"Yeah 'oh', he's been calling your name for the last five minutes. I can hear him from up stairs."

Coraline felt pretty stupid at the moment, she hadn't realized that she had been that deep in her concentration. He mother left the room, and trudged back up stairs, she had been up there for hours typing for the new catalog.

She had managed a smile towards Wybie, and he returned the same gesture. He pulled out a chair next to her and sat down. "Is something wrong" he said worried that something had happened.

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I do have to ask you a question"

"What?"

"Why did you go through the door?." Wybie looked over at the door In the other room. And Coraline noticed something funny about the way he answered.

"Well you see...". Coraline listened and thought it was all BS.

"Don't you dare lie to me" Coraline snapped.


	17. Chapter 17

Wybie was speechless at Coralines' words. So, he sat there for a moment. He couldn't lie, it would have to come out sooner or later.

"Its simple really" Wybie started out saying. " I heard what you were talking about, the doll and the door. You know, the day you threw your shoe at me. I thought about it, and I decided to check it out. I got the keys from my grandmother and went inside."

As Wybie went on, Coralines' eyes grew wider. " And I found the door, the key. And I went in. The Other mother was amazing, she's really nice, I don't know why you hate her so much."

Coraline thought it over. She was willing to take the chance. "Yeah, I don't remember. Would you like to see her again... if you want."

"Sure!" Wybie had a smile in his face, and Coraline felt even worse seeing it.

Coraline fished out the key from the drawer and her and Wybie head over to. soon, they were crawling in the tunnel, and to the other door. "This place seems different" commented Wybie.

"Yeah" said Coraline rather gloomy.

They headed up the porch of the house, and into the lions den.

Coraline continued to feel upset and resentful towards the Other Mother. The door towards the Other Mothers room creaked open. And they walked inside.

* * *

><p>The storys coming to an end!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Wybie was surprised at the Other Mothers present state. He had never seen her like this before, and didn't know what to think. He stood there with Coraline, as the Other Mother walked towards him. A grin came over the Other Mothers face as she crept closer. She turned to Coraline. "So, you took my offer" said the Other Mother happily.

"Don't rub it in" Coraline snapped. But it only made her smile more.

Confused at what was going on, Wybie spoke. "Hi...Other Mother."The Other Mother gave a glare and continued her conversation with Coraline. "Come to give him up"

"Anything to keep you away."

"Really..."

"Yes. Now, are you gonna leave me alone."

"I never thought you could be so cold Coraline."commented the Other Mother.

Wybie eyes grew wide._ What are they talking about? _. "What are you talking about, Coraline?".She didn't know what to say. She didn't think she'd have to wxplain, that it would be over quickly. Would be like ripping off a band-aid, but she was wrong. "Yes Coraline, what _is _going on" comment the Other Mother._ Damn, _thought Coraline.

"Why can't you just get it over with" said Coraline, rather exausted."

"Fine. Come here Wybie, I'll tell you". Unsure and confused, Wybie slowly made his way over.

"Y-yes"

Coraline turned away as she saw the needle and thread in the Other Mothers had. All she heard was a zip and wail. Coraline didn't look back. She couldn't.

* * *

><p>You're probably gonna hate me for this but,... THE END!<p> 


End file.
